Everything I Need
by lightening816
Summary: Before the English Cat became a member of Scat Cat's gang, his life was not always as easy as it seemed. He left home thinking he was a loner, but that would change the day meets Scat Cat


Everything I Need

I had always wanted to be this special thing that no one else I knew embraced. I wanted music, I wanted rhythm, I wanted lyrics. In a time when I believed I was the only one, I secluded myself in my poor, undesirable home in England. There were days when I would look at my five brothers and sisters (me being the second oldest of these) and then I'd wonder why I was the way I was. Why did I want to become a musician and play the guitar? Am I wrong; no. Am I suddenly an outcast because of my desires; yes.

My name was originally Hudson, but due to my groing into the style I like, my youngest sister, Agatha, thought it was so hip, she started calling me Hip Cat (I let her when she asked if she could).

I was a young cat when I left home; not a kitten, but not yet a full adult. I left a family who believed in jobs and hobbies that reflected the lifestyle we had learned to live with. We believed in living with a suitable group of humans. That's what my parents wanted for me and my siblings. They wanted us to be taken and to live with the humans. When my parents first told us the day of our adoption, I viewed it with disdain (this just goes to show that while we look the same, we would never think alike). I did not want to live with humans where the loud music I was interested in was looked down upon. After hearing about my adoption, I pleaded with my parents, asking them if I could live on my own. They scoffed at the idea. "We know what's best for you, they'd say". How would they know? They didn't know of the countless hours I'd spent teaching myself how to play the guitar. I was not an expert, but then again, I never thought I was that bad. "No one wants loud music. It's too much of a ruckus". Ruckus they say? That may be true, but I don't care. I love the music I play. I told them this, and then a vast fight erupted. "You must accept this life you must have! How are you going to survive without a proper family?" These questions came out of them, and then I was off. I told them I could survive without them and thus, was grounded.

Being grounded meant that I had to stay in the bedroom of the small house we all shared and just lay there with nothing to do. I noticed they took my guitar, which meant no guitar practice for me. They can't do this to me, I'd thought to myself. Staying there in the bedroom made me come up with a great plan that would show my folks what for. I had to get away from my family. They'll never understand my love, I'd thought.

I decided to wait until my and my family was asleep. With my mum and pop asleep and my 14 siblings dreaming, I snuck out of the room, packed a small bag, and found my guitar in a small cupboard, finding it based on knowing where my mom was taking after she and pop grounded me (try to find a better hiding place next time, folks), and as I opened the door to freedom, a small gasp came to my ear. My ears perked as a turned around and say my baby sister sitting right behind me. My heart sank as I mentally prayed that my sister wouldn't rat me out. But then again, this was my sweet little sister, Agatha, whom I'd always had a certain bond to; she looked like me in almost every way and tried to even be like me at times, but gosh I love this sweet kitten, with her sunny fur, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Brother, where are you going?" she said in her sweet little voice. I eyed the 14th child in my family. My Agatha was always the sweet innocent one. She is the baby after all. Whenever she tried to be hip, I'd always laugh with her, admiring her cuteness. She would always ask me questions and always give her long explanations, telling her the reality of the answers to those questions. She was so innocent, the only reason I'd come back to this home was if she sent a letter that asked me to.

"Agatha, what you doin' outta bed?" I asked softly. She took her paw in mine and stared with gigantic blue eyes.

"I heard you movin' around and I wanted to know," she replied. She noticed my guitar and knew.

"Are you leaving?" she asked me. I didn't want to tell her, but knew I should. I nodded.

"Yeah I am," I said. Agatha sighed.

"Why?" she asked. I turned away, trying to think of the right thing to say, without lying.

"Well, Aggie, I just don't like it here no more," I said bluntly. Sue me for my incorrect grammar, if you want, but that's exactly what I said. Well, when Aggie heard that, one can only imagine how upset she got to see me go. Tears started welling up and her nose began to turn red. I hated it when she turned to tears.

"Now, Aggie, I know you're about to cry, but please don't. I can't have the whole house hearing you," I said. Then Aggie tried her hardest to hold it in. She placed her arm to her eyes, thinking that would help her tears from falling.

"I-I w-wish you didn't have to go," she said, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, but I just hate the whole thought of being adopted to some human I don't even know. No one likes what I like, I don't fit in to this place, I just need to find a place that will appreciate me and what I stand for," I said.

"But I appreciate you," she said grasping my paw. I smiled at her.

"Awww, I appreciate you too, but I just don't fit in to this lifestyle mum and dad wants us to lead. You can come with me! We'll leave this place and you can have me protect you," I said to her. She bowed her head and shook it. She could not leave our folks. I sighed as she nodded. She knew what I meant. She was very aware of my unfortunate situation, but she had to agree that I had to find my own way and she could not go with me. She reached for the jade pearls that hung around her neck. She unhooked them and placed them in my paw.

"Take these to remember me by," she whispered. I shook my head.

"Oh I couldn't," I said, trying to give them back, but my sister wouldn't let me. She implored me to put the beads around my neck, which I did.

After putting the beads around me, I heard a familiar sound. I looked out into the field and heard the crow of a rooster. Morning had approached and I knew I had to go. I hugged and kissed my sister on the cheek. At first she didn't let me go until I finally took her paws off me. I smiled at her one more time.

I turned away as I took my pair of round purple shades and placed them on my face as the sun began to shine in my face. My smile faded as I left, knowing I was gonna leave my sister to a life she may or may not like. I'm worried for her. What if she doesn't like her new life? I just hope she knows what she's doing.


End file.
